


Race Wars love sparks wars end

by gertrudwarsothe



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fated Romance, Forbidden Love, Hope, Original Character(s), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertrudwarsothe/pseuds/gertrudwarsothe
Summary: What if the Saiyan Tuffle war ended without the extinction of the Tuffles. through the romance of the crown princess Pulume and Tomata who is the second son of Yamoshi that just may happen. first erotic fanfic EVER on AO3. input and advice welcomed.





	1. Character List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball or any of the canon characters. they all belong to Akira Toriyama.

**Tuffles**

Frui [King of the Tuffles]

Potesa: [Tuffle queen]

Pulume [Crown Princess of the Tuffles]

Clemmen [Younger Brother of Pulume]

 

 

 

**Saiyans**

Yamoshi [King of the Saiyans]

Carole [Saiyan Queen]

Vegeta Sr [first born son of Yamoshi]

Tomata [second son of Yamoshi]

Eshallot [Mate of Vegeta Sr]

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update this list as characters are introduced but for now, this is the basic cast


	2. Prologue: A secret meeting of the fated mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, we are introduced to Pulume and Tomata the fated couple who will bring about the end to the war without the extinction of the Tuffles. at long last, they have become bonded mates and share their first sexual encounter.

_ **Prologue: A secret meeting of the fated mates** _

 

 

_ A/N: this is my first fan-fiction for An Archive of our own so please be aware I'm not that good at erotic scenes yet. If you have any advice just leave it in the comments below and I'll heed it as I want to grow as a writer. Also when the Saiyan language is being used the text is in italics to indicate that it is another tongue besides the basic Tuffle language or English _

 

 

Pulume was dodging through the forest in search of Tomata who she was deeply in love with despite her father not approving. The Tuffles and the Saiyans had been at war since well before she and Tomata had been born. She did not care about all that though. All she wanted was to be happy with her life and know love. Tomata spotted her as she arrived in their usual meeting place

“Did your father give you a hard time, Pulume?” he asked her in his gentle but somewhat gruff voice

 

“No. I avoided him this time. He doesn't know that I'm here to see you again” she said with a slightly smug tone.

 

“That's why I love you so much Pulume” Tomata said to her his voice softening as he spoke and they went to the cave where they hid during the full moon as she knew about the whole Oozaru thing that Saiyans had as he had explained it to her years ago when they first were courting in secret. “I wish this war would end so we could be happy together...” he said before he began sliding her dress off her body to reveal her full breasts and perfect curves in the light of the moon which made her skin seem to glow. “ _You're so beautiful... I'd slaughter thousands for your sake_ ” he whispered to her in the Saiyan tongue.

 

Pulume giggled as she slipped his armor and underlayer off her eyes tracing over the outlines of his chiseled muscles as they were highlighted by the moon's soft light “ _and I would fight through countless wars to be worthy to be your equal and eternal mate._ ” she replied in the same tongue before their lips met in the heat of passion

 

Tomata knew he needed this more than anything as he loved Pulume dearly but he waited for her to say the words to him that would be the invitation for him to take her as his mate for all eternity as he was patient over the 6 years they'd courted in secret. “Pulume. You only need to say the words and I will gladly take you as my mate” he whispered to her in the Tuffle language

 

Pulume smiled as he spoke to her “ _I am yours. Take me as your mate._ ” She uttered to him in Saiyan knowing full well those were the words he'd longed to hear for so long she tiled her head to the right to expose the left side of her neck to him

 

Tomata sunk his teeth deep into her neck drawing a bit of blood which he felt her wince at but soon released her and exposed his neck to her “ _To seal the bond you must bite back. Only then are we considered true mates._ ” he instructed her using the Saiyan tongue to make sure she knew that this was important. As soon as he finished he felt her teeth sink deep into his neck drawing blood, in the same way, sealing the bond for eternity “ _It is done. We are now bonded as mates for as long as we live Pulume. Though I'd advise you to hide your mark from your father and other Tuffles until we can find a way to end this war._ ” he whispered to her in Saiyan to make sure she knew that the gravity of this was great.

 

Pulume looked at him and kissed him to silence him “enough talk... let us unite in body now... I am ready for you to take me and ravage me. I need your maleness inside me so much!” she cried as she pushed him to the floor and mounted him her wet and dripping slit soon enveloping his hard shaft causing them both to gasp a bit. “this is what I need so much Tomata! Please! Take me!”

 

Tomata obliged and soon they were having wild sex in that cave all night to keep his mind off the full moon and to seal their status as mates her breathing rose with each time she hit climax her body riding the waves with him “oh Pulume! You're so warm and strong inside! This is what I have wanted for so long!” he cries as he releases and they slump together warmly in that bed.

 

Pulume was snuggled up with him on the fur bedroll the slept in when hiding in that cave “ _I love you Tomata._ ” she whispered to him in his native tongue before they both fell into a deep and dreamless slumber.

 


End file.
